Volle (Novel)
Volle is an Ursa Major Award-winning, anthropomorphic adult romance/erotica fantasy novel. This work follows the adventures of titular character and gay fox Volle, as he attempts to be a spy in a foreign palace. Set in a medieval fantasy world, Volle is one of the more well-known works in the anthropomorphic genre. It is part of the Argaea Series, which also includes its sequels: Pendant of Fortune, The Prisoner's Release and Other Stories, and Shadow of the Father. It is the first installment of this series, which also happens to be one of the longest series of Kyell Gold's creation. Blurb Volle thought life as a spy-in-training was pretty easy: do as little as possible, and spend all his free time sleeping with the other young males in Caril. He never expected to be the one chosen for a critical mission to impersonate a noble in the neighboring country of Tephos--and neither did his superiors. They don't want to send him, and he doesn't want to go, but the mission calls for a fox, and he's the only one qualified. So off he goes, with a couple friends, a fake history, and very little to go on about the plot he's supposed to uncover. Now he must master the life of a noble and search for information while navigating the many pitfalls and temptations that surround him. And the temptations are plentiful: a young wolf prostitute, a shy fox courtesan, a handsome soldier. With noble friends to help him, he gains confidence quickly, but self-doubt continues to plague him. When events begin to spiral out of his control, he must discover whether he has the inner strength to save his country and his own heart. Volle (pronounced to rhyme with "wall") is a stirring tale of romance, espionage, and the intrigues common to both. This novel details the history of the titular character, who appeared first in the short story "The Prisoner's Release," which appeared in two parts in issues #1 and #2 of Sofawolf's adult magazine Heat. This 317 page novel, beautifully illustrated by Sara Palmer, will be continued in Pendant of Fortune, which continues after the end of the short story. Detailed Plot Summary Coming Soon Reception :"Volle and Pendant of Fortune are also arguably the best anthropomorphic novels yet written. The writing is of high quality; literary yet naturalistic, never becoming esoteric or pedantic. The setting is a well-thought-out, detailed anthropomorphic civilization in which species characteristics such as scenting are major plot elements. ... Readers must decide for themselves whether the very strong homoerotic theme is to their tastes; but these novels are too well-written to be simply ignored." :--Fred Patten, Anthro #7 (anthrozine.com) Gallery 51FMKyyhLkL.jpg|First Edition cover of Volle; note, this cover is used for both the physical and mobile versions. volle_preview1.gif|An illustration preview for Volle. volle_preview2.gif|Second illustration preview for Volle. volle_preview3.gif|Third illustration preview for Volle. volle_preview4.gif|Fourth illustration preview for Volle. volle_preview5.gif|Fifth illustration preview for Volle. External Links *Volle on Kyell Gold's Official Website *Volle on Amazon - Includes free sample *Volle on Goodreads *Volle on Google Books *Volle on Sofawolf Press *Volle on Furplanet Category:Bibliography Category:Novels Category:Homosexual Category:Erotica Category:Argaea series Category:Kyell Gold Category:Foxes Category:Wolves Category:Sara Palmer Category:LGBTQ+